


It's the Little Things

by transubstantiate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transubstantiate/pseuds/transubstantiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat likes terrible movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

She sees _License to Drive_ in theaters and stays in her seat all through the credits and until several ushers ask her with increasing trepidation to leave.

That look that people get when they walk out of a movie theater? Dazed, in their own world, still processing? Imagine that but times ten. That’s how she feels. She’s sure that she’s stumbled upon the holy grail of movies.

 _License to Drive_ is an awakening.

Over the years she gathers more and more movies, carving out time on missions to go into big stores and browse, but honestly she finds the best movies at flea markets and garage sales. 

The day she finds a battered old VHS tape of _Miami Connection_ is one of the happiest days of her life. Right up there with the time she got her hands on a mint-condition tape of _Masters of the Universe_.

She establishes Wednesday night as movie night in the Avengers tower and when Tony complains about her taste in movies, she pins him, sits on him, and holds his head in place for the duration of _Mean Girls_. After that he proclaims himself a convert and defends her picks vehemently. 

( _Mean Girls_ ends up being Nat and Tony’s bro-movie. They watch it at 2 in the morning, huddled together on the couch under piles of blankets, eating popcorn, holding back the darkness.)

Steve is harder to sway. He likes the movies she makes him watch, sure, but he also likes the movies that Bruce shows him, and Bruce shows him training films for beginning lab workers. Eventually when Nat corners him and he shrugs and says “Movies aren’t really my thing,” she scoffs and shows him _Flubber_. He laughs at the appropriate places and does his best to never watch movies with her again.

She’s deeply offended.

She’s also offended when Bucky tries to convince her that _Police Academy 7: Mission to Moscow_ is worth watching.

The only thing that soothes her ire is forcing him to watch _Dr. Doolittle_. 

But _Home Alone_ is something that all of them can agree on, and it becomes a staple for when they’re tired and sore and for when Nat gets that thousand-yard stare that’s worse than all of her glares put together, for when she loses herself.

And when she comes back down, she'll find herself tucked under Bucky’s arm, with Tony throwing popcorn at Bruce, with Steve and Sharon and Sam talking quietly in the corner, with Clint snickering at the jokes as if he’s never heard them before, and she'll settle closer to Bucky, and he'll kiss the top of her head, and she'll allow herself to relax.


End file.
